Ultimate Rescue: Pieski i Bow echo
Uwaga! Uwaga! ''Jest to kolejne opowiadanie grupowe! W tym odcinku będzie policyjne Ultimate Rescue. Krótkie streszczenie, pieski muszą zabezpieczyć min. ulice przed nadciągającym Bow echo, a także ostrzec mieszańców. ''Oprócz tego możecie dawać i swoje pomysły co mogą zrobić^^ Jak na razie dałam 2 rozdziały, ale akcja zawsze może się rozszerzyć, dlatego nie jest powiedziane że mają być 2 rozdziały, może być ich więcej:)To do dzieła <3 Rozdział 1 Był to bardzo upalny lipcowy dzień w Zatoce Przygód. Mimo lejącego się z nieba żaru, pieski z Psiego Patrolu postanowiły spędzić ten czas w cieniu na dworze. Rusty leżał na trawie, słońce świeciło na niego, lecz on wraz z Hermioną, Sally i ich szczeniakami oglądali chmury. Na horyzoncie widniała z dala długa szarawa chmura. Po pewnej chwili Labrador stanął na równe łapy i szczeknął: -Ruf! Ruf! Prognoza burzowa! Z plecaka wysunęło się ramię, a na nim ekran. Hermiona doskoczyła do kuzyna, Sally i kłębiące się pod łapami szczeniaki zajrzeli. ' -TAK! AUU!-zawył z całych sił jasno-żółty, wręcz piaskowy Labrador. Pobiegł przed siebie, jego rodzina biegła z tyłu. Wskoczył na pień, gdzie było go widać. -Uwaga Psi Patrolu!-zawołała Hermiona z brytyjskim akcentem. Psiaki przerwały rozmowy i inne czynności, które wykonywały, a uwagę skierowały na Hierran Wolfdog. -Rusty ma coś ważnego do oznajmienia.-powiedziała na spokojnie Sally. -Daje całe moje pudło ciasteczek, że to burza.-zachichotała Dilara. Patty parsknęła śmiechem. -A ja dwa!-zaśmieszkowała Martine. Wszyscy wybuchli na krótko śmiechem. -Pieski! Oznajmiam...-zaczął Rusty, ogonem machał bardzo energicznie. -Zatoka Przygód i jej okolice są zaznaczone na...FIOLETOWO!-wykrzyczał. '''Wywołało to wśród psiaków poruszenie. ' -Czyli?-zapytał Tolys, przekrzywiając głowę. -Jest to ekstremalne zagrożenie burzowe!-wyjaśniła Hermiona. -No wiesz, scenariusz niemalże apokaliptyczny, zakładający liczne tornada, ekstremalnie silny wiatr, duży grad, nawalne opady deszczu. Burze tego typu zdarzają się rzadko i powodują niewyobrażalne szkody na znacznym obszarze.-ciągnęła suczka.-Podmuchy wiatru powyżej 111 km/h, ekstremalnie duży grad. Wtedy jest duża ilość wyładowań atmosferycznych, znaczne szkody na wielkim obszarze wywołane przez wiatr. mogą wystąpić dowbursty, microbursty, burze derecho jak i Bow echo. 'Psiaki miały takie miny jakby mówiła rzeczy z kosmosu. Na pomoc kuzynce ruszył z wyjaśnianiem Rusty. ' -Kto potrzebuje wyjaśnienia? Łapa do góry.-odrzekł. Jak na zawołanie wyrósł przysłowiowy las łap. Westchnął.-Dobra, w skrócie downburst to skutek bardzo silnego prądu zstępującego, zimne powietrze opada gwałtownie na ziemię możemy mówić o wystąpieniu zjawiska downburst. Charakteryzuje się ono bardzo silnymi porywami wiatru, zazwyczaj ponad 100 km/h (w bardzo skrajnych przypadkach nawet powyżej 200 km/h) oraz nawalnym opadem deszczu. Teraz microburst, generują one bardzo silne podmuchy wiatru. Niezwykle silny prąd zstępujący występujący podczas tego zjawiska jest wielkim zagrożeniem dla lotnictwa. Niestety, odnotowano, kilkanaście przypadków katastrof lotniczych spowodowanych przez microburst.- gdy mówił o tym, Sally spojrzała czule na niego. Mówił dalej.-Burza derecho rozległa i długotrwała burza wiatrowa, która swoim zasięgiem może objąć bardzo duży obszar np. powierzchnie kilku krajów. Burza ta jest związana ze szkwałem bądź ze zjawiskami Bow eco, o których zaraz powiem, tworzą się w silnie rozwiniętych burzach wielokomórkowych. Pozostawiają ciągły pas zniszczeń, wiatr osiąga wtedy nawet 33 m/s! A teraz o Bow echo, są to bardzo groźne burze. Jeżeli mam być szczery na terenie Zatoki Przygód najgroźniejsze.-gdy to wypowiedział pieski wydały odgłos zdziwienia.- To charakterystyczny obraz radarowy MCS w kształcie łuku. Taki układ może wytworzyć silne wiatry, tornada, po nich są poważne szkody.-skończył wypowiedź. '''Szczeniaczki, które bały się burz pisnęły i wtuliły się w rodziców. Zaś suczki które bały się burz wtuliły się w swoich ukochanych. Chase wystąpił na przód i zapytał wprost: -Czy jesteśmy tym zagrożeni? -Czekaj...-odpowiedział Labrador. -Ruf! Radar burzowy!-szczeknął. Wysunęło mu się. Oczy rozszerzyły jemu, Hermionie i Cinder.-Będzie Bow echo i derecho!-oznajmił, jednak widać było powagę w jego spojrzeniu. -Powiem to Ryder'owi! Trzeba ostrzec innych!-oznajmiła Alays i pobiegła. Automatyczne drzwi rozsunęły się gdy Tamaskan Dog, była przy nich. Rozejrzała się po parterze ale nikogo nie było.-Musi zatem być po środku lub na górze.-szepnęła do siebie. Skoczyła do windy i wjechała najpierw do środkowej części, jednak ta świeciła pustkami. Wróciła, a tym razem udała się na górę. Widziała, że Ryder siedzi na balkonie i popija lemoniadę. Podbiegła do niego. -Witaj Ryder.-schyliła głowę w przywitaniu. Chłopak ucieszył się na widok suczki, a napój w szklance postawił na stoliku. ' -Hej Alays!-przywitał się ciepło i pogłaskał suczkę. Zamerdała ogonem.-Czy coś się stało? Widziałem, że na dole jakieś zgromadzenie było.-zapytał zaciekawiony brunet. -Ja właśnie o tym!-odparła szybko Alays. Ryder trochę sposępniał. -Rusty, dowiedział się, że Zatoka Przygód według prognozy burzowej jest na fioletowo! A to oznacza, z tego co mówił największe i najgorsze zagrożenie! Z grubsza mówił coś o Bow echo, burzach derecho, microburstach i downburstach. -mówiła szybko, była znacznie zmartwiona. Chłopak skinął głową. -Bardzo mądry i dobry z Ciebie zastępca Alays! Zawołałam zaraz Rusty'ego i Hermionę.-odpowiedział suczce chłopak. -Opowiedzą mi dokładniej abyśmy mogli podjąć środki bezpieczeństwa.-skończył. Tamaskan Dog szczeknęła z zadowolenia i wyszła. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Alays. '''Alays przybiegła. Hermiona z jej kuzynem właśnie odebrali przez komunikatory polecenie od chłopaka aby znaleźli się na górze bazy Psiego Patrolu. ' -Nienawidzę burz....-jęknęła Lavia i zapiszczała. Carlie przytulił suczkę. -Ja też nie.-jęknęła Prima i wtuliła się w rodziców. Śnieżynka zapiszczała i zrobiła to co siostra. Mady już leżała przy rodzicach. -Nie bójcie się.-uspokajał Carlie. Aris cicho przełknął ślinę i mimo strachu przed nadciągającym zagrożeniem pomógł tacie uspokajać mamę i siostry. '''Victoria miała przyspieszony oddech. Chciała zaskomlić, lecz próbowała się powstrzymać. Nagle na swoim uchu poczuła ciepłe liźnięcie. A na plecach łapki. Odwróciła się przed nią stał Gray, a koło niej rozrabiały ich szczeniaki. Posłała mężowi czułe spojrzenie. -Dzięki skarbie. -szepnęła i polizała pieska. Przytulili się razem do swoich szczeniaków. Amber zaczęła nagrywać. -Hej...właśnie...możemy doświadczyć Bow echo i burz derecho...-ciągnęła bała się, że z tego wszystkiego zająknie sie, ale na szczęście nie. Viggo podszedł do suczki. -Ale może będziesz miała dobre materiały filmowe.-zaczął. Amber wywróciła oczyma z rozbawienia i dała pieskowi miłosnego kuksańca. Linda siedziała pod drzewem i gadała o czymś z Pandorą. Wtedy z bazy wybiegli Hermiona i Rusty. Niebo pokryło się dużą, lecz niezbyt ciemną chmurą. Z góry zaś Ryder wyciągnął tablet. ' -Psi Patrol już czas na Ultimate Rescue!-powiedział i nacisnął guzik. Obwódki urządzenia zrobiły się niebieskie, żółte i czerwone. -AUU! Ryder wzywa!-szczeknęły pieski. '''Ekran podzielił się na trzy części. W prawym górnym rogu Colette i Maximus wygrzewają się na słońcu z ich szczeniakami. W dolnym prawym rogu Kenshi i Werix rzucały sobie frisbee. A w lewym górnym rogu Shiraz z Kate rzucały krążkami na słupek. Pobiegły do bazy. Max urządził sobie wyścigi z Marshallem, jednak obaj wpadli na frisbee, a potem jeszcze na słupek. Potoczyli się do bazy. ' -UWAGA!-krzyknęła Everest odsuwając się na bok w windzie. Dwa psiaki wpadły w nie jak tornado. -Nic Ci nie jest?-zapytały się Laika z Lucy. -Nie! Ale trzeba przyznać, że było wietrznie.-zażartował Dalmatyńczyk z Labradorem. -HA HA HA!-gruchnęły śmiechem psiaki. Po czym drzwi windy zasunęły się i wjechali na górę. Po środku, gdy przebrali się zamiast znaczka Psiego Patrolu ukazała się odznaka Chase'a, Alays, Delgado, Dylana, Martine, Night, Shiraz, Uno oraz Carlie’go. Mieli na sobie granatowe policyjne czapki, na nich czarny pasek a pod nim paseczek w ich kolorze. Tak samo mieli policyjne mundury. Wjechali na górę. -Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji Ryder sir!-powiedział Chase.-W policyjnym stylu!-ucieszył się gdy spojrzeniem obiegł pieski i Rydera. -Pieski...-zaczął Ryder, lecz jego spojrzenie utkwiło w oknie. -Rusty, Hermiona sprawdźcie swoje radary burzowe.-polecił.-Niepokoi mnie ta chmura!-oznajmił chłopak głową pokazując na chmurę zza oknem. -To chmura szelfowa!-powiedziała przejęta Hera. Rusty z Hermioną szczeknęli i wysunęły im się radary. Na Zatokę Przygód za pomocą cyjanowych, niebieskich, pomarańczowych punkcików niewyobrażalnie wielka chmura! -Nadchodzi Bow echo i burza derecho!-powiedzieli. Chmura była coraz ciemniejsza. A na potwierdzenie ich słów, zabłysła ona białym światłem i zahuczało. Tomira zaskomlała, Ardo ją liznął. Mira zaś przytuliła się do siedzącego obok Riverdale'a. 'Twarz Rydera pobladła. W następnej wypowiedzi słychać było w głównej mierze determinację, ale zmartwienie także dawało się we znaki. ' -Pieski nie ma czasu! Musimy ostrzec mieszkańców Zatoki Przygód, oraz zabezpieczyć drogi!-polecił.-Dlatego to jest policyjne Ultimate Rescue! Ale nie uda się nam bez naszych policyjnych ekspertów. -ciągnął brunet.-Dlatego do tej misji potrzebuje wszystkich łap! A zwłaszcza Chase’a, Alays, Martine, Dylana, Carlie’ego, Leoni, Niary, Saitiny, Delgado, Matta, Cody'ego, Night, Uno, Arctic’a, Danger, Maxa, Chiron, Poppy, Shiraz, Blommy, Kendry, Silence oraz Skipper! Każde z Was, których wymieniłem dostanie swój pojazd, weźmiecie część piesków na sam koniec podzielicie się zadaniami i sektorami! Pandora i Honey zostaną ze szczeniakami!- oznajmił poważnie chłopak.-Ktoś z Was musi pojechać po Katie!-dodał na twarzy malowało się przerażenie. 'Oczy piesków wlepione były w swojego ludzkiego przywódcę! Lecz kiwnęły głowami. W końcu zaczęli chóralnie mówić cytaty. W tle granatowo- szarą chmurę szelfową zaczęły rozdzierać pioruny, była bliżej. ' -Te łapy pilnują prawa! -Nie straszna nam żadna akcja! -Nowe rasy wkraczają do akcji! -Psi Patrol złapie złodzieja! -Zawsze gotowi do akcji! -(Nwm, jaki pieski mogą mówić cytat Leoni) -Policjanci zaraz złapią przestępcę! -(Nwm, jaki pieski mogą mówić cytat Saitiny) -(Nwm, jaki pieski mogą mówić cytat Delgado) -Psi Patrol wkracza do akcji! -Zawsze złapiemy złodzieja! -Psi Patrol gotowy do akcji! -(Nwm, jaki pieski mogą mówić cytat Uno) -Przez Psi Patrol zło pokonane! -Gotowi do misji! -Damy radę choćby paliło się! -Normalne psy czy nie? Psi Patrol zawsze pomagać chce! -(Nwm, jaki pieski mogą mówić cytat Poppy) -(Nwm, jaki pieski mogą mówić cytat Shiraz) -Tak jest! Psi Patrol wkracza do akcji! -(Nwm, jaki pieski mogą mówić cytat Kendry) -Nawet gdy ciemno nawet gdy źle Psi Patrol z pomocą przybędzie! -Czy damy radę? Masz to jak w banku kolego! -Psi Patrol rusza do akcji!-krzyknął Ryder. Pobiegł szybko do rury i zjechał po niej. -AUU!-zawyły psiaki z całych sił. 'Gdy policjanci pobiegli w kierunku zjeżdżalni zaczęło mocniej się błyskać a dudniące grzmoty były mocniejsze oraz bliżej. Gdy Chase jako pierwszy wskoczył do swej budy niebo było bardzo ciemne, wiatr się zerwał a grzmoty przybierały na sile. Buda zapadła się pod ziemie, a z boków zostały dołączane dodatkowe elementy Ultimate radiowozu Chase’a. Gdy wszystko było gotowe, pojazd został wywindowany na górę i wskoczyła do niego pewna część ekipy w tym Cinder. Tak samo działo się z następnymi pojazdami. Rusty z Hermioną siedzieli w dwóch radiowozach. Labrador do Ultimate Radiowozu Chase'a, a Hermiona do Ultimate Radiowozu Alays. Niebo poszarzało na potęgę. Z każdej strony jedynie jaśniało poprzez pioruny. Syreny zawyły i Ultimate Radiowozy ruszyły z kopyta. Drzwi do garaży otworzyły się i wyjechał Ryder. ' -Pojedziemy blisko drogi o parę kilometrów oddaloną od lotniska!-oznajmił Chase. -My weźmiemy Ratusz i okolice.-dopowiedziała Alays przez znaczek. -Ja wezmę górę Jake'a!-powiedziała prowadząc Night. -Pojedziemy ostrzec Farmera Al'a i Farmerkę Yumi!-rzekła Martine. -My jedziemy do Pana Portera i okolic.-odparł Carlie. -Ja wezmę ekipę aby powiadomić lotnisko!-uznał Dylan. -A ja wezmę kierunek na las, sprawdzić czy nikt nie rozkłada namiotów.-powiedziała Leoni. -Ok! To ja jadę ostrzec wschodnią część Zatoki!-odpowiedział Uno. -Dobra, to ja biorę północną część.-mówiła Shiraz. -Pojadę do zachodniej części.-przemówiła przez komunikator Poppy. -My pojedziemy na plażę, przypuszczam, że mimo to mało kto opuścił ją.-dodała Chiron. -Biorę okolice kawiarni!-zgłosił Matt. -Jedziemy po Katie i ostrzec w jej okolicach.- powiedziała Delgado. -A my przy parku i stacji.-odparła Kendra. -Pojadę na Wyspę Fok! Widziałam, że w tym pojeździe mam taką opcję.-rzekła Skipper. -My pojedziemy na drogę, która z północy prowadzi do nas!-uznała Saitina. -Weźmiemy drogę zachodnią na Zatokę.-odrzekł prowadząc Max. -Kierunek wschodnia droga!-szczeknęła Niara do swojej ekipy. -Jedźmy na Drogę nie daleko drugiego lasu.-powiedziała Silence. -Moja grupa i ja weźmiemy północno-zachodnią drogę.-rzekł Cody. -Dobra! To my bierzemy północno-wschodnią! Przy słupach energetycznych. Trzeba ją zabezpieczyć.-zgłosiła się Bloomy. -Biorę drużynę na pozostałą część Zatoki!-odpowiedział Arctic. -Dobra, rezerwujemy teren wokół Kawiarni.-uznała Danger. 'Rozdzielili się. Ryder ruszył najpierw za radiowozem Alays. ' * Zmiana sceny znaczek Psiego Patrolu. '''Pioruny waliły z każdych stron! Szare niebo co sekunda w pewnym miejscu robiło się fioletowe. Wiatr zaczął przybierać na sile. Huk grzmotów rozdzierał powietrze! Chase jechał asfaltową drogą. Z boków gdzie nie gdzie stały lampy, nad nimi wisiały kable elektryczne. W odstępach z boków stały drzewa, dzieliły je nie wielkie polanki. Rusty miał wystawiony radar. Nad mapą Zatoki widniała niewyobrażalnie wielka chmura! Przez megafon ostrzegali wszystkich: -Zatoka Przygód i jej okolice mają ekstremalne zagrożenie burzowe! Duże szanse wystąpienia gwałtownych burz! Nad Zatokę Przygód i jej okolicę nadciąga Bow echo i burza derecho! Możliwe liczne superkomórki, lub ekstremalnie silne układy wielokomórkowe! Wystąpić może formacja szkwałowa! Mogą wystąpić liczne tornada, microbursty i downbursty! Czas trwania może potrwać do kilkunastu godzin. Odwołujcie wyjazdy, wycieczki, prace na przestrzeni! Ostrzeżcie znajomych! Prosimy o zachowanie zasad bezpieczeństwa, szybki powrót do domu, naładowanie urządzeń, zabezpieczenie dobytku! Prosimy bezwzględnie sprawdzać stan pogodowy! A także zgromadzić zapasy! Możecie zaopatrzyć się w nie u nas! Ludzie otwierali okna w pojazdach i słuchali. Psiaki wyjęły przygotowane na początku miesiąca pakunki z zapasami żywnościowymi w razie możliwości. Podwali je ludziom. Ultimate Radiowóz zahamował. Pieski zauważyły jadącego rowerzystę. Cinder oczy błysnęły z przerażenia. Wyskoczyła z pojazdu i zatrzymała jadącego rowerzystę. Oślepiające światło przerwało ciemność, a potem nastał ogromny, wręcz nieopisywanie wielki huk. Jak gdyby niebo rwało się na części. Z tyłu rozległ się kolejny, mniejszy, huk i masywna gałąź runęła na ziemię. -Uważaj!!-zawołała i wywróciła rower. Człowiek zdziwiony wstał i spojrzał na suczkę. Zmarszczył czoło. -Na co?! Zauważyłbym to!- odburknął. Przecierając okulary rowerowe. -Nie słyszałeś komunikatu? Powinieneś wrócić do domu, ze względu na bezpieczeństwo. To nakaz ze względu na nadciągające burze Bow echo i derecho.-przemówiła spokojnie. Potem jej ton przybrał stanowczy, lecz pouczający ton. Było w tym coś zachwycającego.-Możliwe liczne superkomórki, lub ekstremalnie silne układy wielokomórkowe! Wystąpić może nawet formacja szkwałowa! Wystąpić mogą też liczne tornada, microbursty i downbursty! Czas trwania może potrwać do kilkunastu godzin! Odwołaj wyjazdy, wycieczki, prace na przestrzeni! Ostrzeż bliskich! Prosimy o zachowanie zasad bezpieczeństwa, szybki powrót do domu, naładowanie urządzeń, zabezpieczenie dobytku! Prosimy też aby bezwzględnie sprawdzać stan pogodowy! I zgromadzić zapasy!-skończyła. Po czym zawołała.-Youki podaj proszę ten pakunek.-poprosiła. Lisiczka skinęła głową, schyliła się i wzięła wielką materiałową siatkę. Podała ją Vitto, a ten Cinder. Mix. Blue Bay Shepherd z Husky podała rowerzyście.-Proszę, a teraz wracaj!-pouczyła. Chase otworzył oczy z podziwu na jej stanowczy i pouczający ton głosu. Zamyślił się na chwilę a feralny rowerzysta zawrócił i mruknął coś pod nosem, załadował pakunek na bagażnik i odjechał. -Dobra robota.-pochwalił Chase.-Po powrocie będziemy mieli niespodziankę dla Ciebie.-dodał. Mimo to ledwo przez wiatr mógł stać. -Powinniśmy jechać dalej...-zaskomlała Everest. -Masz rację kochana.-odpowiedział Owczarek Niemiecki. Rusty wystawił wskaźnik wiatru. ''' -Woow! Jeszcze tak powieje i może będzie microburst!-ucieszył się. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Chase'a '''Grzmoty były straszne, a wiatr taki silny, że ciężko przechodniom było ustać. Pani burmistrz szła zgięta w pół. Jedną ręką trzymała torbę z Chickalettą a drugą zasłaniała sobie czoło od wiatru. Nagle zawiał szczególnie mocny podmuch i kobieta upadła na ziemię. Z torby wywiało kurę która gdacząc pofrunęła gdzieś daleko. ' - Chickaletto!!- krzyknęła przerażona pani burmistrz. Wstała szybko z ziemi. Torba leżała na ziemi. Jednak po kurze było brak śladu. Akurat wtedy przejeżdżała Alays z jej grupą. Zatrzymała pojazd na asfaltowej drodze i wyskoczyła z pojazdu. Ogonem dała znak by zostali. Jednak z chwilą gdy łapy wylądowały jej na jasno-szarym chodniku i zawiał mocny wiatr straciła równowagę. -Uważaj!-zmartwił się Rex, któremu przednie łapki zwisały. Wiatr stawał się coraz silniejszy. -Co się stało Pani Burmistrz?-zapytał Maximus kobietę. Colette włączyła u góry światło, gdyż ciemne chmury przysłoniły niebo. A wieczór był blisko, co ograniczało widoczność. -Chickaletta uciekła!-wykrzyczała Burmistrzyni Zatoki. Ledwo, ledwo trzymała się oparcia na ławce. A następny porywisty podmuch wiatru posłał ją do tyłu na szczęście upadek zamortyzowała Alays, dzięki jej przytomności i w porę szczeknęła komendę miękkiego lądowiska. -Dziękuję!- podziękowała kobieta. Zastępca Chase’a pokiwała głową. -Ruf! Ruf! Megafon!-wyszczekała z całych sił. Z granatowego plecaka wysunął się megafon. -Pieski wychodzimy z auta na poszukiwania Chickaletty! Przy okazji ostrzeżeniu przechodniów!- oznajmiła Tamaskan Dog. -Się robi!- szczeknęły pieski. Victoria i Lavia przełknęły ślinę gdy zobaczyły rozmiary i parametry chmury burzowej na radarze Hermiony. Obie suczki niepewnie opuściły pojazd wtulają się w swych partnerów. -Smav, zostaniesz w pojeździe i będziesz nam mówił jaka sytuacja pogodowa.-wydała polecenie Alays. Smav pokiwał głową. Zasunął szyby i w samą porę bo dmuchnęła w nie fala liści. '''Niebo przeciął rozwidlony piorun, a po nim nastąpił przeraźliwy huk. ' -Ale grzmoci!-zadziwiła się Thunder unosząc głowę do góry. -No.-potwierdziła Savannah, idąc przywarta do Kaito, który ogon złączył z ogonem ukochanej. Suczka uśmiechnęła się. Wiatr zaczął nieźle wyć. -Może się rozdzielimy?-zasugerował Sage, który trzymał Burmistrzyni zza kawałek żakietu podczas gdy kolejny podmuch wiatru zakołysał kobietą. -Dobry pomysł, skarbie.-zgodziła się Aurora, która szła obok Kasumi. -Ok.-pokiwała głową Alays. Pieski rozdzieliły się w różne strony po ratuszu. 'Victor wraz z Kasumi zauważyli mężczyznę z jego żoną oraz ich dzieckiem, schowali się pod dach ratusza w osłonie przed nadchodzącym wiatrem, nieświadomi że nadchodzi Bow echo z derecho. Wilk zatrzymał się. ' -Powinniście wracać do domu i zabezpieczyć dobytek! Nadchodzi Bow echo, wraz z derecho. A Zatoka Przygód znalazła się na najpoważniejszym stopniu zagrożenia burzowego.-zauważył masywny Wilk o zielonych oczach. Kobieta przestraszona aż wzięła głośno powietrze. -Zaraz podamy zapasy jedzenia!-oznajmiła Kasumi, po czym pobiegła do auta. Wskoczyła aby wziąć siatki. -I jak sytuacja?-spytała szukając siatek. -Źle, spójrz.-odpowiedział Labradorce Kundelek. Gdy suczka z siatką w pysku odwróciła się, mało co nie wypuściła pakunku z pysia. Chmura na radarze miała więcej niż ogromne rozmiary. A łuk na rdzeniu burzy nie zostawał w tyle. Zrobili zrzut ekranu i postanowili to rozesłać to pozostałych grup oraz do Rydera. Wzięła dodatkowe dwie siatki i wybiegła z wozu. Akurat wpadła na zmierzającą w stronę wozu Thunder. -Idę po siatki.-rzekła szarooka suczka Owczarek Niemiecki. Zajrzała do środka.- Ok, to ja lecę.-pożegnała się i wpadła. -Hej kochany!-przywitała się czule ze Smav'em Thunder. Gdy wychodziła mając trzy siatki zauważyła echo na radarze. -TO JEST TO COŚ CO NA NAS IDZIE!?-zapytała zdziwiona. Siatki upadły głucho na podłogę. -Niestety...-pokiwał smętnie głową Smav. W tym czasie jego dziewczyna zbierała siatki z podłogi. -Ok, w takim wypadku to ja lecę!-zawołała i wyskoczyła z pojazdu jak pocisk. -Uważaj na siebie...-zawołał za nią Smav i zaskomlał do siebie. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Thunder 'Ekipa Dylana podjechała nad lotnisko. Niemal czarne chmury wisiały nad samym budynkiem i płytą lotniskową. Sam dowodzący grupą piesek przydzielać zaczął zadania. ' -OK! Briana chcę byś została kochanie w środku i mówiła nam o aktualnej sytuacji pogodowej!-mówił Gerberian Shepsky, który różnił się tylko tym od ojca, że był jaśniejszy. -Reszta dostanie polecenia, tuż po tym jak wejdziemy do środka.-mówił. Każdy pokiwał głową. -Dzięki skarbie.-uśmiechnęła się rudo-biała Border Collie. Polizała Dylana po policzku. -Proszę uważaj!-poprosiła. Piesek skinął głową i odwzajemnił gest. Potem z grupą pobiegli chodnikiem do budynku lotniska. Liście z pobliskiego lasku, wiały psiakom w twarz i walały się pod łapami. 'Automatyczne drzwi rozsunęły się. Pieski weszły. Dylan zgromadził ich w kółko. ' -Ok, Johnboy, Sabra, Wy pójdziecie do wieży kontrolnej poinformować każdego o nadchodzącej nawałnicy, Roger, Moscow niech załogi wszystkich lotów znajdą się tu w środku! Kate i Dusk! Postarajcie się zwrócić nadane pod pokład walizki pasażerom. Slend i Cayo będziecie pomagać uciekać pasażerom lotu, który za 10 minut odleci. Lenny, Buessa! Będziecie mówić o tym każdemu z tu zgromadzonych! Pomagać Wam będą Luka z Shadow! Twister, Angela sprowadzicie każdego do bezpiecznego miejsca. David, Annie postarajcie się przekonać sklepikarzy by użyczyli ich sklepów jako schronu i zasłonili li go metalowymi zasłonami. Amber nagrasz Herę, która poinformuje o sytuacji pogodowej wszystkich mieszkańców Zatoki Przygód. Mishka wrzucisz to także na tablice informacyjne! Reszta będzie ze mną, razem będziemy nadzorować prace i ostrzegać. -wydał komendę jasnobrązowo- podpalany psiak. -Się robi!-każdy odpowiedział chóralnie i rozbiegli się w swoje strony. Czas gonił nieubłaganie. Slend z Cayo pobiegli sprintem w kierunku wejścia na płytę lotniskową. -Proszę nas wpuścić trwa akcja ratunkowa!-rzekła poważnie Slend do pracownika lotniska, który bez wahania otworzył im drzwi. -Który to samolot?!-zirytował się Cayo, rozglądając na wszystkie strony. Nagle zobaczyli drzwi zamykające się. Pobiegli najszybciej jak się dali. Drogę raz po raz w górze rozświetlały im pioruny płaskie. Wbiegli po schodach i załopotali w drzwi. '''Chwilę czekali w napięciu, wkrótce drzwi otworzyła im stewardessa. Wpadli do pomieszczenia i Slend zawołała na cały głos: -PROSZĘ WZIĄĆ BAGAŻE! TRWA EWAKUACJA SAMOLOTU! WSZYSCY NIECH UDADZĄ SIĘ DO NAJBLIŻSZEGO WYJŚCIA, POTEM BIEGIEM NA LOTNISKO! Prosimy szukać schronienia w sklepach! 'Wiadomości wywołały lekką panikę. Jednak tak czy owak ludzie wyjęli ich bagaże podręczne i zaczęli wychodzić. Przednimi drzwiami wyszła załoga. Slend z Cayo biegli wskazując drogę. ' Początek muzyki: Strength of a thousand man. '' -Uważaj!!-zawołał Wilczak Czechosłowacki w stronę Kundelki. Zaskoczona odwróciła się w jego stronę. Psiak wybił się w powietrze, prostując łapy wywrócił Slend. Tylnymi odepchnął się, tak by przetoczyli się kawałek. Potem coś uderzyło. Slend pokręciła głową -Co Ci...-zaczęła mówić jednak przerwała...na płycie lotniska w miejscu gdzie biegli leżał kawałek metalu, który się oderwał. Suczka zarumieniła się. Wstali wbiegli do środka, wraz z pasażerami i załogą. Zatrzymali się. Szybko oddychali. W pewnym momencie Cayo, podszedł do Slend. ''Koniec muzyki. -Slend...-przemówił poważnie, jednak trochę łapy mu się od stresu trzęsły. -Tak, Cayo?-zapytała sunia. Zamrugała jej oczyma, serce nadal biło dość mocno. Piesek zbliżył się do niej, nosek Cayo dzieliły milimetry od jej noska. Zazwyczaj gdyby kto inny podszedł brązowa Kundelka odsunęłaby się z warkotem. Jednak teraz stała niczym zahipnotyzowana. Jej dwukolorowe oczy złapały kontakt z błękitnymi oczyma Wilczaka Czechosłowackiego. Na jego widok, serce zabiło jej szybciej, jednakże to nie było ze stresu. -Ja...ja...-zaczął jąkać się. Suczka podniosła brew do góry w zmieszaniu, pysio mówił wszystko. W końcu psiak potrząsnął jasnoszarą głową. -Musze coś Ci powiedzieć! Z Tobą mógłbym rozwiązywać najbardziej mroczne zagadki...najbardziej przerażające odkrycia! To TY wypełniasz moją pustą połówkę. To z Tobą, naprawdę czuję, że żyje i coś znaczę. Nadałaś sens mojemu życiu, Slend...Każdy ma swoje sekrety...jednak moim jest to...że Cię kocham na zabój! Zostaniesz moją dziewczyną?-przemówił. Teraz spuścił spojrzenie jego oczu na łapy, zaś uszy położył po sobie w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. 'Gdy to wszystko mówił Slend, aż wzięła głośno powietrze. Jej ogon najpierw powoli, potem coraz szybciej zaczął chodzić we wszystkie strony. Serce zwiększyło bicie, a tętno nabrało prędkości. Teraz nawet zagrożenie, chwilowo wypadło jej z głowy. Myśl goniła myśl, jej sen nabierał rzeczywistych barw! ' -Cayo...-przemówiła poważnie. Wtedy też pieska opuściła wszelka nadzieja. -Ja...nie wiedziałam, że Ty czujesz to samo! Pytanie czy zostanę? Oczywiście, że tak! TAK! AUU!-mówiła na początku tajemniczo, jednak potem w jej głosie brzmiało tyle radości, że zdradziła swoje intencje. Na sam koniec pocałowali się. -Chodźmy, pomożemy Dylanowi i reszcie.-oznajmił Cayo, kładąc ogon na plecach Slend i rzucając jej szarmanckie spojrzenie. Sunia pokiwała głową. Razem pobiegli. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Cayo 'Martine zahamowała jej pojazd, przed bramą na farmę farmera Al'a i jego żony. Uszy Saluki falowały na wietrze, ze względu na między innymi otwarte okno. ' -Ok, Eeva zostanie tu aby nas informować.-mówiła suczka rasy Chart Perski, po czym wyskoczyła z pojazdu. -Zza mną!-szczeknęła, każdy zrobił to co Martine. -Kirse i Werix! Ostrzeżecie Farmerów!-poleciła Saluki.- Reszcie, zaraz przydzielę obowiązki.-mówiła. Dwie suczki szczeknęły chórem: -Się robi! 'Pobiegły w stronę domu farmerów z zamiarem ostrzeżenia ich. Zapukały do ich drzwi. Otworzył im Farmer Al. Ucieszył się na widok piesków tak jak i Jessie, która wybiegła z impetem w stronę Heksa. Wywróciła go i czule polizała po głowie. Szary Gerberian Shepsky uśmiechnął się. ' -Co Was tu sprowadza? Widzę że to Ultimate Rescue...-zdziwiła się Kelpie, patrząc po pieskach. Liście wiały we wszystkie strony. -Nie chcecie wejść do środka? Zapowiada się burza. -rzekła i pomachała ogonem. -Byłoby super...ale-zaczął mówić smutnie Heks i zwiesił głowę. Na ratunek przyszły mu Werix z Kirse: -Do Zatoki Przygód zbliża się Bow echo!-tłumaczyły. Dwoje farmerów uniosło w zdziwieniu brwi do góry. -Silna burza wiatrowa!- wytłumaczyła Werix. -Powinniście, zabezpieczyć dobytek i zgromadzić zapasy.-mówiła dalej Kirse. Wieści zaniepokoiły farmerów. Tymczasem Martine rozdawała polecenia: -Timber, Kaiden! Zabezpieczycie okna w domu Farmerów! Juka i Obi! Zabezpieczycie stodołę! Diego, Ty zostaniesz w aucie i będziesz nas informować o sytuacji pogodowej. Ruffy i Dellicia podacie Farmerom siatki z zapasami. 'Nagle komunikator suczki zadzwonił. ' -Halo tu Martine!-przemówiła. -Pieski! To jest wielowarstwowy wał chmurowy!-mówił Rusty.- Pieski słuchające zamrugały zdziwione.-No chmura szelfowa! 'Informacja wywołała, że pieski ciut się zestresowały, jednak to nie odebrało czystego umysłu Martine, która już zaczęła przydzielać nowe zadania. Pieski ruszyły na pomoc, Juka na swojej drodze spotkała pierwsze lepsze deski i podała je Obiemu, którymi zaczął zabezpieczać okna. Jessie latała z Domą, Heksem, Kirse, Werix, Fire zbierali wszystkie narzędzia z pola farmerów. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Kirse 'Tymczasem Shiraz z jej ekipą jechali na północną część Zatoki Przygód. Jednakże jadąc przez mniej zamieszkane obrzeża napotkali paręnaście metrów od drogi piknikowiczów. ' -UGH!-warknęła poirytowana ich zachowaniem Shiraz.- To się nazywa ignorancja! Nie widzą chmury? -My pójdziemy im pomóc!- zgłosili się Patty, Dilara, Tolys i Eric. Łajka Jakucka wzięła ze sobą siatki z zapasami. -Ok!-pokiwała głową Shiraz, i zatrzymała się przy drodze. Na asfaltową jednopasmówkę wybiegła czwórka psiaków. W oddali nadjeżdżał samochód, jednakże Eric zatrzymał ruch, łapą. By każdy przebiegł spokojnie w końcu dotarli do ludzi. -NADCHODZI DO ZATOKI BOW ECHO!- wykrzyknęły psiaki chórem. Ludzie się tylko na nich popatrzeli zdziwieni, choć mina jednego mężczyzny mówiła I?. '' -Ok, uproszczając to nawałnica.-wytłumaczył na spokojnie Tolys.- Prosimy, abyście wrócili do domów i zabezpieczyli dobytek. Z góry dziękujemy zza kooperację z nami.- podziękował Kundelek. Ludzie dopiero teraz zrozumieli i zaczęli się pakować. Dilara i Eric pomogli im się pakować, nagle powiał mocniejszy wiatr i pieski styknęły się nosami. -Ups...sorka...-przeprosiła Dilara, która tak jak Husky zarumieniła się. Patty podała ludziom siatki, i odprowadzili ich powoli do auta. Nagle zawiał mocniejszy wiatr, gdy wychodzili z pola. Coś zatrzeszczało, nagle Patty ktoś szarpnął mocno zza obrożę, a ktoś odsunął ją. Chwilę później na drodze leżało powalone drzewo... '''Pieskami, które ocaliły suczkę byli Tolys i Dilara. Każdy dyszał ze stresu, który pojawił się nagle. ' -Nic Ci skarbie nie jest?-zapytał Tolys, lekko zmartwiony polizał suczkę po uchu. Ta tylko zszokowana pokręciła głową. -Dzięki skarbie.-odpowiedziała i polizała psiaka czule po pysiu. -A także wielkie dzięki Dili.-podziękowała jej najlepszej przyjaciółce po czym obie się przytuliły mocno. -Czekaj...gdzie Eric?!-zawołała zmartwiona Dilara, zaczęła się rozglądać zmartwiona na boki. Na szczęście gałęzie zaszeleściły i wyszedł z nich...Eric! Malinois szczeknęła radośnie i podbiegła do psiaka. -Martwiłam się! Znaczy...no...-speszyła się, po czym wróciła z resztą do pojazdu. -Lenny! Bailey! Będziecie musieli usunąć to drzewo z drogi, aby była przejezdna.-poleciła im Shiraz, odwracając głowę z kabiny kierowcy. -Się robi!-odpowiedzieli chórem i wskoczyli do specjalnych pojazdów, wysunęli szypce i przesunęli drzewo na pobocze. Droga się utorowała, wrócili pojazdami. Jako gratulacje usłyszeli radośnie zawycie piesków. Mieli ruszać dalej, jednak suczka będąca mieszanką Kojota z Dingo, poleciła coś jeszcze: -Fay! Grant! Wróćcie do bazy, przebierzcie się w Wasze regularne stroje...będziecie robili relację na żywo... 'Hedlund Husky z Łajką Zachodniosyberyjską wymienili się radośnie spojrzeniami i wybiegli z auta. Biegli biegli, przed siebie. Tymczasem Shiraz docisnęła gazu. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Shiraz 'Fay z Grantem wskoczyli do ich pojazdu. Grant doskoczył do kierownicy, łapką zaciągnął okulary do góry i ruszyli. ' -Jedziemy na tą polankę, według radaru będzie tam szelf dobrze widoczny?-zasugerował Grant, Fay pokiwała ochoczo głową. -Ruf! Ruf! Telefon!-zaszczekała Fay i z plecaka wyciągnął się jej telefon. Zaczęła powoli relacjonować na żywo. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Fay 'Tymczasem Leoni wraz z jej ekipą jechały w stronę lasu, sprawdzić czy nikt nie ma namiotów. Wjeżdżając na leśną drogę, zauważyła jak Pan Porter wychodzi z jego wnukiem z auta. Pan Porter nosił na plecach ogromniasty plecak, w którym był namiot. Suczka szybko zaparkowała i wyskoczyła za nim. ' -PANIE PORTER! Proszę stać!- zawołała biegnąc z daleka, to przykuło uwagę mężczyzny.- Dziś nie jest to odpowiedni dzień na kemping, nadciąga do Zatoki burza wiatrowa.-mówiła suczka rasy Owczarek Niemiecki o złotych oczach. -Dziękuje Leoni za ostrzeżenie. Alex wracamy do domu.- oznajmił Pan Porter, wziął jego wnuka i razem weszli do auta. Rozdział 2 Rozdział 3 Rozdział 4 Galeria Ultimate Rescue Pups and Bow echo title card.PNG|Okładka Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Odcinek 13 Kategoria:Odcinki 13 Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania z okładkami Kategoria:Ultimate Rescue Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Hermiona Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Carlise Kategoria:Crash Kategoria:Hersey Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Martine Kategoria:Tolys Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Alays Kategoria:Cinder Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Lavia Kategoria:Carlie Kategoria:Śnieżynka Kategoria:Prima Kategoria:Aris Kategoria:Mady Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Scotty Kategoria:Blaise Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Maxis Kategoria:Shiny Kategoria:BeautyBelle Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Mira Kategoria:Ardo Kategoria:Riverdale Kategoria:Hera Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Lucy Jord Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Werix Kategoria:Kate Kategoria:Linda Kategoria:Pandora Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Kenshi Kategoria:Silence Kategoria:Kendra Kategoria:Poppy Kategoria:Bloomy Kategoria:Blommy Kategoria:Chiron Kategoria:Danger Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Matt Kategoria:Arctic Kategoria:Night Kategoria:Uno Kategoria:Cody Kategoria:Saitina Kategoria:Niara Kategoria:Leoni Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Honey Kategoria:Projekt grupowy Kategoria:Projekty grupowe Kategoria:Policyjne Ultimate Rescue Kategoria:Vitto Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Smav Kategoria:Thunder Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Pani burmistrz Kategoria:Chickaletta Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Johnboy Kategoria:Sabra Kategoria:Roger Kategoria:Moscow Kategoria:Dusk Kategoria:Lenny Kategoria:Buessa Kategoria:Slend Kategoria:Cayo Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:Eeva Kategoria:Luka Kategoria:Shadow Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:David Kategoria:Twister Kategoria:Angela Kategoria:Kirse Kategoria:Jessie Kategoria:Heks Kategoria:Farmerka Yumi Kategoria:Farmer Al Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Diego Kategoria:Juka Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Ruffy Kategoria:Dellicia Kategoria:Eric Kategoria:Fay Kategoria:Grant Kategoria:Bailey Kategoria:Domi Kategoria:Fire